User talk:Nitewing1124
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Lavertus (talk) 21:45, July 3, 2017 (UTC) |} Please remember that we do not allow speculation in our articles - we present facts and a statement can only be considered a fact if it is confirmed by a trustworthy source (ie an online shop selling the set or LEGO themselves). Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:31, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nitewing1124, had a request. Kindly do not remove the links for Más Y Menos, See-More, Sloth (DC), Greed, Injustice, or Selfishness from the DC Figs template. While they are fairly minor characters in LEGO Dimensions and LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High, they are still valid Lego incarnations of characters. Quite a few of the DC Figs entries are minor enough that they should probably be on a page listing characters instead of having separate articles, but until/unless such a list is created the individual links should stand. Appreciate your contributions to the wiki, and hope you're doing well.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 07:50, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Kilmarnock228, I understand your point. If you could show me where these characters appeared, I can go and create pages for them. The reason I deleted them is because I couldn't find any proof that they ever appeared in any Lego form. Thanks. --Nitewing1124. (talk) 05:36, August 17, 2019 (CDT) :Did a little searching; looks like Más Y Menos are only mentioned in the LEGO Dimensions game, so an article isn't necessary for them. See-More is apparently a nonplayable character in the same game. :For the latter four: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Kr78rxj-Nc. Actually, upon closer inspection, I believe Greed is a stand-in for Selfishness, so we can probably just make a note of that in similar fashion to Wrath/Hatred.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 04:41, August 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Correction; the list from Super-Villain High consists of Pride, Envy, Greed, Hatred, Sloth, Injustice, and Gluttony. Hatred I equate with Wrath; I must have misremembered Selfishness or something. So that just leaves Greed, Sloth, and Injustice in need of articles based on their appearance in the film.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 04:54, August 18, 2019 (UTC) This happens all the time on the wiki. Its no big deal. Maybe you need to calm down and chill.HelghastSoldier05 (talk) 20:19, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Dude, I've learned from experience. This stuff is against the rules. If LEGO doesn't want this information known just yet, then it shouldn't be here. Nitewing1124 (talk) 20:24, October 4, 2019 (UTC)Nitewing1124 :Not sure where you are getting this from. We have allowed this sort of information for years. This is how we are able to have the 2020 set list on the 2020 page. The DC series has been backed by multiple sources as well as factory minifigure leaks. We don't know the figures in the whole series but can assume 4 of them do to these images. :Images of these minifigures aren't allowed but the information is. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 17:12, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Custom pages Hello! Please note that your custom pages, currently do not meet our standard and need to be improved. You must add an infobox and at least one custom image to each article. I'll give you till Sunday to do this or they'll be deleted. Lightning Hawk Talk 07:17, December 6, 2019 (UTC)